A mobile computing device such as a smart phone may have voice and data communications capabilities as well as processing capabilities. In some cases, a mobile computing device may use multiple communications transceivers. For example, a mobile computing device might use different transceivers for voice and data communications. Each transceiver may need one or more antennas. Each antenna may potentially increase device power requirements, create interference between antennas, increase complexity and cost, and affect a size and shape for a mobile computing device. Consequently there may be a need for improvements to solve these and other problems.